


Alitas y Baile

by Aleviacy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Complete, Dancing, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Komaeda Nagito, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonsense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: Hinata fue plantado por su amigo en el restaurante de alitas cuando una chica en vestido de novia aprece





	Alitas y Baile

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic corto que se me ocurrió por un post de face, y ya que últimamente ando obsesionada (de nuevo) con Danganronpa pues se me ocurrió escribirlo de mi OTP.
> 
> Espero le guste.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Danganronpa no me pertenece, todo para sus creadores
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: quizá un poco de OoC
> 
> Enjoy~

Alitas y baile

….

Hinata Hajime, de 23 años, miraba con aburrimiento su celular, las redes sociales ya no podían divertirlo más. Eran las seis de la tarde, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos.

Su mejor amigo, Souda Kazuichi se iba a reunir con él en ese local de alitas picantes, a 3 cuadras de su universidad, para celebrar que el chico había aprobado sus exámenes, pero ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso.

Hinata suspiró con fastidio, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños y leyendo el mensaje que recién llegaba.

"Sonia-san aceptó ir por un helado conmigo, luego te llamo"... y ese era todo el mensaje.

El muchacho volvió a suspirar molesto. Sonia Nevermind era una extranjera que a menudo visitaba el taller de los padres de Souda, y este se había enamorado de ella. Cuando descubrió que iba a la misma universidad que ella, salvo que diferente carrera (obviamente) no había día en que no atosigara a la pobre con una cita. Así que podía entender porqué su amigo le había dejado plantado. Es decir, si su crush le aceptara una cita el también habría dejado plantado a cualquiera.

Con resignación se levantó de su mesa para irse. No tenía planes luego de ello, quizá regresaría a su departamento y empezaría su tesis, quizá solo jugaría algún videojuego, habían sacado uno recientemente de asesinatos en un colegio y de que se debían resolver, parecía interesante y ya que no había nada por hacer, se acercó al mostrador para pagar su cuenta. Fue entonces que escuchó murmullos a su espalda.

Y volteo.

Y se quedó congelado.

Una chica entró al local, pálida piel, cabello blanco sujeto en un elegante moño con caireles, si, era una chica guapa, pero no era su belleza lo que destacaba, sino su vestido.

Vestía un vestido de novia, blanco con corte v en el cuello, manga larga y traslúcida en la parte de las muñecas, la tela del torso tenía complicados patrones muy delicados, un velo echado hacia atrás y un collar de perlas.

La chica tenía una suave sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecían aguarse, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Disculpen —dijo en voz alta, con un suave tono de voz, pero algo compungido—, me han dejado plantada en el altar —una suave risita escapó de sus labio pintados de rosa—, ¿alguien quisiera brindar conmigo?

Hinata la miró con pena, era una chica tan hermosa, ¿quien podría dejarla plantada en el altar?

Las personas en el restaurante estaban en parejas o en familia, salvo él, que había sido plantado también.

Una canción sonaba al fondo y sacando ánimos de sabrá Dios donde, se acercó a la chica.

— No es un brindis, pero si quieres podemos bailar un poco —dijo, para sentirse tonto al momento siguiente, ¿cómo pudo ocurrírsele invitarla a bailar?, ¡que la habían plantado por todos los cielos!, seguramente solo querría beber hasta medio morir y olvidar que un imbécil la había abandonado en ese día tan especial.

— Me encantaría —dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa, aceptando su mano para ir a la pista de baile.

Hinata se sintió tonto por un segundo, ella iba tan elegante, y el en jeans deslavados, camiseta de manga corta con un estampado de alguna banda, y definitivamente nad agraciado como su compañera, pero tan poco empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la suave música al castaño dejó de importarle tal hecho.

Tomó una de las manos de la chica, tan suaves, y la otra la puso en la cintura de la albina, y comenzaron.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo bailaron una y otros vez, y la gente se les quedaba mirando, unos con una sonrisita, y los que recién entraban al restaurante extrañados o sorprendidos.

Hinata era el tipo de chico que le importaba la opinión que otros pudieron tener de él, incluso si no lo demostraba, pero curiosamente en ese momento no le importaba. Se sentía como atrapado por un encanto.

La chica no dejaba de verle a la cara, así que el castaño podía contemplar con más detenimiento su faz.

Delicadas facciones, labios delgados, nariz perfecta, y ojos de un curioso gris verdoso. Realmente una chica guapa.

Después de varias canciones, ambos se tomaron un descanso, recibiendo aplausos aquí y allá.

Hinata avanzó, escuchando el frufrú del vestido detrás de él, por lo que sabía que la chica lo seguía, y no sabía como reaccionar a ello, así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

Se sentó en la mesa que ocupara antes de ser plantado y contempló pornls ventana que el cielostaba oscuro.

Una meseta pelirroja se acercó y les dejo una orden de alitas con papas fritas y un par de bebidas.

El castaño iba a protestar, pero la pecosa chica le guiño el ojo y le dijo—de parte de la casa —antes de retirarse.

La chica gente a él se sacó el anillo de compromiso de su dedo anular. Era dorado y bonito con una piedra en el interior y otras piedritas trenzadas alrededor.

— Hoy iba a ser mi boda, como lo habrás notado —empezó, tomando una papa frita y zarandeándola suavemente en su mano, y luego la comió.

Hinata procedió a degustar su comida también, atento a la historia e intentando superar su incomodidad, sabía que la chica necesitaba desahogarse.

— Lo planeamos juntos por casi un año, me esforcé mucho, sabía que no era digna de él —ella frunció el ceño—, así que trabajé muy duro en mejorarme para que él fuera feliz con alguien como yo… Sus padres estaba contentos con nuestra relación, él fue el que dio el primer paso en este compromiso… y decidimos casarnos a la manera occidental… espere en la iglesia… luego de ir con Chiaki y Mikan a la estética y pasar horas allí… y ponerme a dieta para el vestido —no hacía falta decir que para este punto la chica estaba llorando suavemente, parecía muy frustrada y contrariada —… y espere… y espere… y le llame… pero solo me dijo que no quería casarse…

La chica trataba desesperadamente de limpiar sus lágrimas, corriendo un poco su maquillaje y manchando las mangas de negro. Hinata rápidamente me tendió un pañuelo.

— Gracias —respondió débilmente, tratando de secar y detener las lágrimas.

—Sabía desde el principio que yo no le gustaba mucho, así que me esforcé, y estaba feliz cuando me preguntó si quería casarme, ¡porque si quiero!, pero si no quería casarse debió decirme… ¡yo lo habría entendido!, le hubiera dado tiempo o espacio… ¡algo!

— No digas eso, es él el que no supo apreciarte, sin duda no hiciste nada malo, él es el que no te merece —dijo, intentando consolarla, aunque quizá en vano, porque eso no se le daba bien, consolar gente y eso, por eso Hinata estaba por demás incómodo, sabía por experiencia de su amiga Natsumi que las mujeres eran sentimentales y una vez que empezaban a llorar y despotricar no podían detenerse, pel al menos se pondrían mejor luego de sacarlo de su sistema.

Así que consoló a la desconocida, Komaeda Nagisa, era el nombre de ella, hasta casi la medianoche, dandole pequeños golpes torpes en la espalda como forma de animarla.

Por supuesto que no había llorado todo ese tiempo, luego de llorar se arregló el maquillaje y siguieron bailando, hasta que ella estaba contenta y riendo para cuando fueron sacados a patadas del local.

Hinata se ofreció a acompañar a la chica a su casa, no podía dejarla sola a mitad de la noche, y menos en su estado.

Habían conversado de muchos temas en la noche, así que el paseo hasta su departamento fue en silencio, pero no era incomodo.

A veces intercambiaban bromas ocasionales o recordaban algo gracioso que olvidasen contarse.

Para sorpresa de Hinata la chica vivía en el mismo complejo de departamentos que él. Ambos rieron por tal curiosa coincidencia.

— Muchas gracias por todo Hinata-kun —dijo ella, a la puerta de su casa, un piso más arriba que el de él.

— Ni lo menciones Komaeda, fue divertido.

La chica río.

— Solo lo dices por amabilidad, me la pase llorando, debí ser una molestia.

— Para nada, esa anécdota del avión y el pato me va a hacer reír durante muchas semanas —respondió, y para enfatizar su punto, río suavemente.

Komaeda río junto con él, una risa suave y casi musical.

Hinata estaba feliz de poder hacer algo por Komaeda, la chica era agradable y amable, quizá decía frases auto despreciativas, pero viendo lo que le paso, no era de extrañar del todo. Quien quiera que la había abandonado en el altar era un completo imbécil que sin duda no se la merecía.

Hinata se despidió de ella, listo y dispuesto para irse a su departamento.

— Hinata-kun, espera —dijo ella, y Hinata retrocedió hacia ella.

En un rápido movimiento, la chic tironeo de su manga y beso su mejilla.

— En verdad, gracias por todo, haberte encontrado en ese local fue la mejor de las suertes —y con el rostro sonrojado se metió en su departamento sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Hinata se sobrino también, no siendo el tipo de chico que recibía tanto afecto del género opuesto, pero se encontró sonrojado y sonriendo como tonto.

Regreso a su departamento pensando en la chica. Komaeda parecía una buena persona, le gustaría seguir en contacto con ella, pero entonces recordó que no tenía su número de celular…

Bueno, sabía dónde vivía, y seguro se la encontraría por el edificio, y ya le preguntaría por su número… quizá podrían ir a las alitas y comer algo… quizá bailar.

Y con una sonrisa tonta, Hinata Hajime fue a dormir, sintiendo cosquilleo en la mejilla que ella había besado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara, se me ocurrió de una publicación de facebook de una chica que fue plantada y fue a las alitas y bailo con un chico. Fue bonito y triste al mismo tiempo. El que la planto es un verdadero idiota.
> 
> Y yo también por escribir esto basada en ella. Espero que pronto se pueda recuperar, ese idiota no la merecía.
> 
> Espero que no quedara muy OoC.
> 
> Y seria genial que me dejaran algún comentario diciéndome su opinión
> 
> Hace tiempo que no escribo así que ya me desacosumbre lol.


End file.
